


Christmas Cookies

by shaneo6930



Series: The Earth is Moving verse [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Dick Pics, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Stoned Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: What happens when you mix weed cookies, dick pics, the wrong chat, and being 2500 miles away from your boyfriend? Jackson is about to find out.
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Series: The Earth is Moving verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/988482
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. The next installment of Earth is Moving! Just a short, smutty scene for Christmas! 
> 
> I apologize if my depiction of Jackson being high is inaccurate. It's all creative liberties and never having experienced it before.

#

"This sucks," Stiles whined as he sat in the open back hatch of Constance Whittemore's Land Rover next to his boyfriend Jackson. "Our first Christmas together and you're not even gonna be here."

Jackson, stood up in front of Stiles, and lifted him up and held him in a close hug. "We'll still be together, Stiles," he said softly. "This is 2019. There's texting and FaceTime. Also our phones do this cool new thing where I enter a special number that allows me to talk to you."

Stiles sadly smiled. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, baby," Jackson said back as he placed a soft kiss to the slightly younger boy's lips. "I'll be back in a week though. The 26th. Also your future step brothers are staying the night. You won't be alone." 

"I don't think Dad and Melissa are that far yet," Stiles laughed. "But I do like the idea of Scott and Isaac being my brothers." 

"I really don't want to go to Atlanta," Jackson whispered in his boyfriend's ear. "It's cold and the people suck." 

"I heard that!" Jackson's mom yelled out as she came out of the house holding a suitcase in one hand and a cat carrier in the other. "Jackson, honey, you wanna get your hands off of Stiles' butt long enough to help me with your creature?"

Jackson broke his hug from Stiles and walked to his mom. "I didn't have my hands on his butt," he defended himself as he took the carrier away from her. He lifted it and looked through the cage door. "Hey buddy. You ready for a trip?"

Chewie, curled up in a ball in the corner of the carrier lightly meowed in response. 

Stiles walked up to Constance. "May I take that for you?" 

She smiled at the boy. "Sure," she said handing the bag over. "I only have a couple more, so wrap up the goodbyes, boys." She then turned and walked back inside.

"A couple more?" Stiles asked. "Are you guys just going for a week or moving there?"

"A Rishworth Family Christmas requires at least 4 costume changes a day," Jackson sighed, helping Stiles load the bag up. "It's a rather exhausting affair."

Once they got the bag loaded into the car, Stiles turned to Jackson. "I figured as much," he said. He then leaned forward to whisper in Jackson's ear. "I snuck one of the cookies Isaac had the other night into your bag just in case." 

Jackson giggled at this. Isaac has a card for medical marijuana for his anxiety, and earlier that week, he gave Stiles, Jackson, and Scott his special cookies during a movie night. As they left the next morning, Isaac let Stiles keep a couple for later. 

"Thanks, baby," he whispered back before kissing Stiles again. 

As Stiles deepened the kiss, his hands slid down Jackson's body, caressing his shoulders, the muscles down his back, and rounding the curve of his ass in his tight jeans. 

"Boys," Constance said as she walked up behind them. "We have neighbors. Care to keep the affection PG?"

"Sorry, ma'am," Stiles said, straightening his stance. 

"The way you two are all over each other. I had rabbits as a kid who weren't on top of each other like you two."

"Aren't you glad I found someone I'm happy with?" Jackson asked with a grin as he loaded the last of the bags into the car and shut the hatch.

"Not when that happiness makes me run into rush hour traffic on the start of a cross country road trip." 

"I guess I should go home," Stiles said, blushing. "I hope you have a safe trip."

"Thanks, Stiles," Constance replied. 

Stiles then turned to Jackson. "I'll always have my phone on," he said softly. "Call whenever. Even if I'm in bed, I'll answer."

"I will," Jackson told him before hugging him. "Love you, Spaz."

"Love you back, Jackass." 

"Can I drive the Porche while you're gone?" Stiles asked. 

Jackson laughed. With that, they shared a final kiss before Stiles walked toward his house. He sat on the porch step watching Jackson and his mom drive away.

"He'll be back before you know it, son," a voice behind him said as the car turned off the street and disappeared into the distance.

Stiles turned to find his dad standing there holding a crowbar. 

"What's that for?" He asked. 

"Oh this?" Noah gestured to the tool. "I thought I'd need it to break the two of you apart." Stiles just stared at him blankly. "Okay. Bad dad joke." He set the crowbar down and sat beside his son. "I'm not on call today. You wanna hang out just the two of us? I hear the original version of Star Wars is playing at that theatre in the next town over." 

Stiles smiled at the thought. "I'd like that."

***

A few days later, Stiles was sitting on his bed, having lunch from his favorite diner and watching some tv. Nothing in his mind paired better than Stranger Things and a juicy double cheeseburger with curly fries. Also, if he couldn't have his boyfriend around, he could make believe with Steve Harrington. 

Right in the middle of a thrilling battle with the Demogorgons, Stiles' phone rang, playing the chorus of Me by Taylor Swift and Brandon Urie. He paused his show and opened the message. 

His eyes widened as he saw an image of Jackson standing in front of a full length mirror, fully nude except for a Santa hat, his bottom half barely covered by a gray hoodie tied around his waist. 

"Want to unwrap your present, baby?" The caption read. 

Another message popped up. "You left your hoodie at my house. I may have stolen it. 

"Uh, Jackson?" Stiles typed into the message box.

"All you have to do is pull the sleeve."

Another picture popped up of Jackson pulling the sleeve of the hoodie up just enough to reveal the shadow of his dick. 

Before Stiles could say it, another message popped up.

Isaac: That's my hoodie!

Another one joined.

Isaac: Stiles, why is your boyfriend rubbing his dick in my jacket?😨

Jackson: Wait. Isaac? Why are you in my chat with Stiles?

Scott: Because this is our group chat. 

Scott: Is your ass out of my boyfriend's hoodie?

Theo: You guys don't have to give me a Christmas present. 😂

Liam: Theo, we should mute the chat for now.   
Theo: Aww. I was about to make popcorn.

Before the chat could go on more, Stiles' phone rang with a FaceTime call. 

Pushing the accept button, he saw a close up of Jackson, cheeks red as apples, sitting on a bed. "Before I say anything else," he started. "Is this our private line?"

Stiles giggled. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Oh god you're laughing at me. That's not what I wanted." 

"How did you get mixed up?" Stiles asked. 

"I'm a little high," he whispered. "That cookie came into play earlier than I wanted it to." 

"Oh, Jax," Stiles said, sympathetically. "That bad?"

"I had to get out of that house," Jackson told him. Stiles watched him reach over to the nightstand and take a drink of soda. "So I talked to mom who let me get a hotel room." 

"How much did you eat?"

"About half of it," he said. "That's what Isaac said to eat. And the rest is wrapped up in the baggie in the mini bar."

"Hey, Jackson? Why doesn't Santa have children of his own?"

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"He only comes once a year and it's down the chimney," Stiles replied with a smirk. 

This simple joke got Jackson laughing. Then the picture froze. 

"Jackson?" Stiles asked."You hear me?"

After a few seconds of silence, the app closed itself. He tapped the screen and dialed Jackson's number. After a couple rings, the line finally clicked. 

"Sorry," Jackson apologized. "I think the hotel's Wi-Fi went down." 

"It's cool," Stiles said. "So you got stoned and decided to send me a nude pic?" 

"I figured you could help me blow off some of this steam." 

Stiles smiled. "You mean the phone stuff we used to do?" 

"I must have gotten our private texts mixed up with the group." 

Stiles shuffled on the bed, moving his box of food on to the bedside table and turned his t.v. off. "Well this is definitely just the two of us," Stiles said suggestively. "And judging by that picture, you're kinda feeling the effects of that cookie a bit...harder than usual."

"Things are…hard," Jackson replied. "Can you help me take care of that?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

Stiles reached toward his waist and tugged his shirt off. He then started undoing the drawstring on his pajama pants. 

"What are you wearing?"

"Those super thin pj pants you love." Stiles fiddled with the waistband. "But they're now sliding down." 

"How far down?" Jackson asked.

"They just slid around my ass," Stiles answered, sliding out of the pants. "Now I'm completely naked."

"Fuck," Jackson sighed. "I wish I could see you."

"Not a problem." Stiles clicked a picture of his body, reclining back, a hand around his thick hard cock. He tapped a few buttons, sending the photo to his boyfriend. "This is the right chat," he captioned it. 

He heard Jackson giggle over the phone. "You're so fucking beautiful," he said. "Wish I was there."

"Oh yeah?" Stiles asked, stroking his length. "What would you do?"

In Jackson's hotel room, he was already working his own dick, moving his fist slowly up and down.

"I'd make you mine. I'd start at the top and kiss every freckle and mole, working my way down your slender body until I reached your giant cock."

On the other end of the phone, Stiles moaned with pleasure. "Fuck. Then what?"

"I'd take you into my mouth," Jackson said low. "But not too much. Just the head. I'd suck and lick the tip of your dick while I finger your tight little hole." 

He stopped stroking and rested his hand for a moment.

"Then what?" Stiles asked.

"Then, when I get you good and teased, I fuck your pretty little ass into your mattress."

"Fuck, Jackson," Stiles moaned. "I'm so fucking close."

Jackson started stroking again. "Me too, baby. Me too."

"Can we?" Stiles almost whined. "Can we come together?" 

"Just say the word, Stiles," Jackson breathed. 

He could hear Stiles' breathing hitching. Jackson knew that sound. It meant Stiles was close. 

"N-now!" Stiles called out. As if on command, Jackson's release hit him like a truck. He continued pumping his dick as he came. 

When he was finished, he laid back on the bed. On the other end of the phone, Jackson heard Stiles breathing hard. 

"Stiles?" He asked. "You still there, baby?"

Back in Stiles' room, Stiles sat up. "Holy shit, Jackson," he said. "That was the best early Christmas present ever."

Jackson scoffed. Stiles leaned over and grabbed a pack of baby wipes out of his drawer. 

"That was amazing," Jackson said. "Scott told me being high made an orgasm better."

Stiles was wiping his stomach down when he laughed into phone. "When you get back, we have to try it together." 

"I hate bailing on you," Jackson said, "But I need to go shower."

"I feel ya, babe. Talk later?"

"You bet. I need you to get me through dinner tonight."

"I'll be here," Stiles said with a smile. "Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Right as he disconnected the call, the phone beeped with an incoming text. Stiles opened the message and saw it was a text from Isaac. 

"Seriously," it read. "You're getting my jacket cleaned!"

"I'm sending it to the hotel laundry when I get out of the shower," Jackson replied. "By the way. Thanks for the cookie."

Stiles added his own message to the chat. "Please everyone delete the photos of my naked boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Be sure to drop a comment or kudos to let me know!


End file.
